Unexpected Guests
Unexpected Guests is part of the Map Exploration quest series and is available as soon as you complete the High in the Sky quest. It is a Limited Time Quest with only 48 hours available for each of the 5 parts. Note: Parts 3 & 5 of the quest only give 24 hours for completion. Note: If you don't tap the finish button after completing one step you can pause '''the quest. This is useful if you have to do other LTQs or if there are not enough coins/ pearls to fulfill the next step - wait until you comply with requirements, tap the green button and start the next step. '''And try to collect all pearls to upgrade a merchant - you can upgrade it before you earn the first reward (use "my merchants" to upgrade the merchant in order to earn more coins right from the beginning). '- note that this doesn't work with every account!' Prequel Unexpected Guests Prequel 1a.png Unexpected Guests Prequel 1b.png Unexpected Guests Prequel 1c.png Unexpected Guests (1/5) Unexpected Guests Quest 1.png Unexpected Guests Reward 1.png Challenge: We need to find a way to impress those researchers! What can we do before they arrive? * Build a Canoe Carver for boats to greet them! (Canoe Carver costs 12 Rubies, 90 Wood, takes 18 hours to construct.) * Do a Medium Voyage with Merchantman. * Ask the Mermaids for help on 2 ruby searches! (Both coin and ruby searches allowed). Reward: Showing we have the resources to send out scouts was brilliant! But we can't look aggressive! * 15,000 Coins. * 15 Rubies. Unexpected Guests (2/5) Unexpected Guests Quest 2.png Unexpected Guests Reward 2.png Challenge: We have to make sure we are very welcoming, too. Let's prepare a large feast in their honor! * Defeat 4 Pirates to keep the waters safe. * Build an Olive Oil merchant to start a great feast! * Collect from your Olive Oil Merchant! Reward: Oh no, they appear to be drifting off course toward those rocks! Do they not see them? Quickly, we have to do something before they crash! * 20,000 Coins. * 20 Sapphires. Unexpected Guests (3/5) Unexpected Guests Quest 3.png Unexpected Guests 3 Reward.png Challenge: Quickly! We have to help guide them back on track before they crash into the sunken reef! * Upgrade to a Tier 3 Wheat Farmers! * Build the Warrior's Statue to stand by the docks! * Send Beth's Cruiser on a medium voyage. Reward: HOORAY! They're making it into the docks just fine! Oh no, but the feast! We forgot all about it! We have to start preparing quickly! * 10 Rubies. * 2 Emeralds. Unexpected Guests (4/5) Unexpected Guests 4 Challenge.png Challenge: Quickly! You help guide them into the docks while I start preparing the best feast we've ever seen! * Build a Nutmeg Merchant for rich flavors! * Defeat 3 pirates so the landing is smooth. * Collect twice from the Canoe Carver! Reward: Reward Text... * 25,000 Coins. * 25 Rubies. Unexpected Guests (5/5) Challenge: Show the researchers what great facilities we have while I finalize this wonderous feast! * Collect twice from your fish pond! * Build the Research House for a place to work.'' (Research House costs 17 Rubies, 60 Wood, takes 9 hours to construct, pays 16 coins every 4 hours.)'' Reward: The feast is ready and all the researchers are settled into the rooms! I hope they are impressed! * Feast - (A Decoration) *30,000 Coins *5 Black Pearls! *5 Emeralds Category:Quests